rakuin_no_monshoufandomcom-20200214-history
Vileena Owell
Vileena Owell is the third and youngest princess of the Kingdom of Garbera. She is the daughter of the current king, Ainn Owell, and is particularly close to her paternal grandfather, Jeorg Owell, Garbera's previous king. She is well known and treasured by the people of her home country for her bright personality and airship piloting skills. She was mostly raised by her Lady's maid, Theresia, who is always close by and keeps Vileena from acting out too much. Appearance and Personality Vileena is known for her straight forward and tomboy type personality. Though she can be headstrong and act out of instinct, she also has a strong sense of responsibility to her people and would never act in a way that would harm them.【RNM】V.1 - Prologue She has a bad habit of biting her lower lip when worried about something, reveling her true feelings even when they should be hidden.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 1) Life Childhood Vileena was been taken care of since she was a young child by her maid and confidant Theresia. When she was nine there is a rebellion in Garbera lead by the Duke Bateaux. The rebels invade Jeorg Owell's Estate and seriously injure him. Vileena happened to be visiting at the time and desperately stood between them and her grandfather in an attempt to protect him, but they were taken hostage. The nine year old Vileena took up the responsibility of negotiating with Bateaux for the release of the hostages. She tried to insist on keeping herself in exchange for releasing her wounded grandfather and the dozens of injured soldiers, as well as the women. Bateaux was impressed by the young girl’s courage and complied by releasing half of his prisoners, but refused to let Jeorg go. After a month the rebellion had been mostly suppressed and only Bateaux remained. However, even though supplies were running low, he refused to surrender and was poised to go down fighting. With the help of some of the rebel soldiers, a small window of time was made when Vileena and Jeorg could escape through the underground waterway. However, instead of abandoning the rest of the hostages to what would most likely be certain death, Vileena sent a message containing information on the rebels scheduled and movements. A group of elite Garberean soldiers used the info to infiltrate the estate and rescue the hostages, among them was a knight apprentice named Ryucown. As soon as he gave the sign that the hostages were freed, the Garberan army commenced its attack. And, when the defending forces were too busy with the assault, Ryucown singlehandedly rushed into their midst and personally brought back Bateaux’s severed head. Earning himself the rank of Knight.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) At thirteen she was engaged to Ryucown. She competes in the a large airship race, coming in second only because her father demanded she wear a dress. Young Adult Volume I *Chapter 1 & 2: Saying Goodbye Jeorg Owell: :Frustrated with her arranged marriage, but determined to do what is best for her country, Vileena goes to visit her grandfather for most likely the last time. Though she is sad at seeing his aging and bedridden form, he is able to calm her heart and give her a new focus. Despite her hatred for Mephius and the fact she was being married off in a political marriage to Gil Mephius, she resolved herself to use her position to probe their weaknesses in the hopes of continuing to support her homeland.【RNM】V.1 - Prologue *Chapter 3 & 4: Getting to Know the Enemy Gil Mephius: :When Vileena first met Gil (now replaced by Orba) at the Banquet at Seirin Valley she found him to be weak and easy to control. Despite his age, he acted awkward, nervous, and timid. He also had an older noble follow him the entire time and direct his actions. Whereas before she though it would be a "battle" between her and Gil, now she thought to influence the country through him.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 3) :During the ceremony at the valley alter the next day, Vileena had to constantly control her emotions as anger, frustration, and disgust over the dismissive conversations with Gil and the violent gladiatorial battles almost made her lose control.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 1) Shique: :When the ceremony was suddenly interrupted by rampaging dragons a gladiator used the distraction to attempt to assassinate her, but she was rescued by Shique. At first she assumed Gil was hiding in fear, just trying to protect himself. However, he instead was calm and issued orders to Shique, Vileena, and the surrounding guards on how best to deal with the attackers.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 2) Ryucown's men: :After being separated, Vileena was approached by Garberan soldiers who attempted to take her away. She did not want any part of the rebels plan immediately fought to get away until Gil, who followed after her, directed the Mephian soldiers and rescued her. When the dragons were subdued and the assassins either dead or escaped, Vileena spoke up with Gil that gladiatorial Troupe should not be harmed and that they were likely being used by Ryucown's men. Gil Mephius: :Later that night she visited Gil to make it clear that Garbera had nothing to do with the attack and that this was the actions of the lone general. She was surprised when Gil asked what she knew about the man. However their talk soon devolved into a shouting match that almost came to blows when Gil accused her of being a hypocrite. It was only the shocking announcement from Fedom that Ryucown had taken over Zaim Fortress in Garbera and that Gil was ordered by Guhl Mephius to subjugate him that they stopped shouting. *Chapter 5 & 6: Pulled Between two Homes Gil Mephius: :Vileena and Theresia travel with the Prince and his forces to the border fortress of Idoro to prepare for the campaign. As the ceremony was interrupted, she is still not officially Gil's wife. She is determined to gather more information about him so to better understand her enemy.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 1) :After the reinforcements arrive, Vileena intrudes on the war council to request a chance to reason with Ryucown, but is immediately refused by Rogue Saian and the other generals present. Vileena then asked to accompany them to the battlefield and was about to be refused that as well when Gil spoke up suggesting that she should be the standard-bearer.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 2) :Frustrated with the lack of action of Gil's part, Vileena tries to take an airship in order to talk directly with Ryucown however she is stopped by Gil. Even though she knows that her actions are too risky, she can not just stand by and watch as Garberans lose their lives on the battlefield and Maphius does nothing. Even though the Prince tells her he has a plan, she calls him on the fact it was now him ignoring the lives of the soldiers. :For the first time in her life Vileena is apart from Theresia, she has no one to talk out her thoughts with or give her advice. She in confused and unable to decide what she should do.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 1) Ryucown's men: :Vileena is approached by a Garberan spy that infiltrated the Mephian camp as a page. He tells her about the coming surprise attack on the Mephians and offers to take her to Ryucown. When she attempts to escape to warn Prince Gil, the solider drugs her.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 2) Ryucown: :After she arriving in Zaim Fortress she wakes up and is taken to Ryucown, who explains his actions as being for the good of the kingdom and asks her to support him. He then asks her to marry him in order to justify him over throwing the current royal family.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 3) Vileena strongly refuses, saying his way will only tear the country apart. She claims to have already become Gil's wife and will not support a war with Mephius. However, Ryucown calmly claims that if she will only be a hindrances to his cause then he has no choice then to kill her instead. He states that he will claim Prince Gil killed her and unit the country with the cause of getting revenge for her. However, just as he was going to strike her down the gladiator Orba intervenes. *Chapter 7 & Epilogue: Gambling with her Life Orba: :Vileena watches as the duel between the gladiator and Ryucown continues, but she soon realizes that Ryucown's skill is greater. And just as she predicted, he is soon able to get the upperhand and is about to strike Orba down. In a moment of desperation, Vileena grabs a gun from a nearby soldier and threatens to shoot herself in front of the Garberean forces if he does not stand down.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 1) Shique : :Even still, Vileena is unable to reason with Ryucown. Suddenly Orba is able to surprise Ryucown and regain his footing. Shique then throws him one of his swords while also taking the gun from Vileena. While Orba and Ryucown renew their fight, Shique plays at holding her hostage looking for a way to escape. After Vileena points out the nearby airship they make a run for it and take off.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 2) :However, instead of heading towards the Mephian camp, Vileena took Shique to the Garberan forces, which were still in a confused state. Bur with a few short words she rallied the troops and lead them to come to Mephius' aid as well as send reinforcements towards the fortress. Though both physically and mentally exhausted she, personally thanked both Gilliam and Shique.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 3) Orba: :She also made a special point of thanking the mysterious masked Imperial Guard for his difficult fight and encouraging words, which helped her decide on the right course of action. Though he seemed to mostly ignore her. :After the battle was over, she returned with "Gil" to the capitol, Solon, where she lived in the palace as a guest until the marriage ceremony is rearranged.【RNM】V.1 - Epilogue Volume II *Chapter 1 & 2: Theresia: :For the last month Vileena has not seen "Gil" nor be able to freely move about. The new marriage date has also not been decided and she has become rather irritable and impatient. She complains about the Prince's lack of action in the current political situation with Kaiser Islan being arrested, and Theresia suggests paying a get-well visit to Gil.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 1) Gil: :After getting dressed up more then usual, Vileena arrives at the Crown Prince's quarters only to discover that he had gone out with his friends. The pageboy, Dinn, told her that the prince would be back shortly and that he would notify her when he got back, but she choose to wait. By the time Gil finally does return, she is thoroughly annoyed by his apparently "fooling" around and lack of concern over the matter with Kaiser Islan. They get in a short shouting match ending with Vileena storming out.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 3) Trivia and Quotes